1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to compressed air fittings, and more particularly to the mounting of a glass or plastic bowl on such a fitting or device. Such bowls are utilized for containing therein air filters, lubricators and like accessories, and may be transparent or translucent so the bowl contents may be observed.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is desirable in the use of compressed air to filter out impurities and water, or to add lubricants to the air. Filter and baffle systems and lubrication systems housed in a pressurized bowl or similar container have been used in the past for these purposes. Other bowls have been designed to mount into a fitting header by direct connection means. The connection is usually done by making the bowl with an upper flange engaged by a locking ring which secures the bowl to the header. The locking ring typically connects by a threaded or tongue and slot mechanism.
In the use of compressed air, it is inevitable that the bowl will come into destructive contact with external objects or incompatible materials while on the job. Fracture of a bowl under high pressure conditions can be dangerous and safety problems are inherent. Regulations have been promulgated under OSHA, by the United States Government requiring these bowls to have guards to protect against shattering during use.